


Baking 101

by bilgegungoren00



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baking, F/M, chocolate chip cookies, domestic Karamel, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilgegungoren00/pseuds/bilgegungoren00
Summary: Mon-El teaches Kara how to bake chocolate chip cookies.





	Baking 101

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juliakaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliakaze/gifts).



> Hey guys!!!
> 
> Sooooooo even though I'd literally promised to myself that I wouldn't attempt to write a Karamel one-shot one week before my AP exams, since I also had Second Chance to work on, I saw a post on Tumblr and it sneaked an idea into my mind that I couldn't get rid of, and here is the result. I'm blaming Tumblr for literally staying up till 2 a.m. to start this yesterday and spending almost the whole chemistry lesson finishing it (and I also just fell asleep in English lesson so there's also that).
> 
> Here is the post that inspired it: https://juliakaze.tumblr.com/post/159987738190/karamel-aesthetic-for-baking-complete-with-karamel
> 
> And I want to gift this work to Juliakaze, because it was her post that inspired me, and despite losing two precious hours of sleep I'm not regretting it. So thank you sweetie :)

“One cup of softened butter.”

“Check.”

“One cup of white sugar and one cup of brown sugar.”

“Check.”

“2 eggs, vanilla extract, 3 cups of flour, baking soda.”

“Check, check, check, and check.”

“Salt, chocolate chips, and walnuts.” Kara lifted her head from her phone and looked at the pile of ingredients in front of her. “I think we have everything.”

“I told you we had everything,” Mon-El chimed in as he pushed himself off the counter he was leaning on. A small smile was playing on his lips. Kara shot him a glare.

“I was just making sure,” she snapped, straightening up the apron on her. “You wouldn’t wanna realize you’re out of something in the middle of baking, would you?” She lifted her brows and challenged Mon-El to disagree with her, her arms crossed over her chest. Mon-El’s smile turned into a grin as he chuckled and nodded.

“Fine, okay, you’re right,” he sighed as he reached down to get a bowl. Kara smiled victoriously before he continued. “But, you know, you could’ve just flown to a supermarket and grabbed whatever we need if that ever happened.” Kara rolled her eyes, despite not being able to stop the chuckle escaping her lips. Not that Mon-El was wrong. She would be lying if she said she’d never flown somewhere to buy something. In her defense, though, those pizzas didn’t bring themselves to her house, and she was way too impatient to wait for a pizza deliverer to bring it.

“You do realize you don’t have to be annoying all the time Mon-El, right?” she asked as she flipped the page on her phone to the directions. “Though I should be blaming myself for asking for _your_ help. I basically brought it upon myself.” Mon-El shook his head and laughed with her words.

“Well, thank you.” Kara only briefly glanced at him, trying to hide the fact that the corners of her lips were tipping up. Instead she concentrated on the screen in front of her. “But I wasn’t the one that messed up five cakes last week.”

“Hey!” Kara objected immediately, knitting her brows. “I thought we agreed not to mention that again?” She fixed her glare on Mon-El, knowing he always caved in under her intense gaze. Kara sometimes felt bad for using Mon-El’s infatuation with her eyes to her advantage, but, well… If she had such an effect on him, why not use it, right? Besides, it wasn’t as if she was doing _anything_ wrong.

“That is true,” Mon-El said as he pointed the whisk at her. Stepping closer, he looked over her shoulder. “Where did you find this recipe anyway?” Kara felt his breath on her cheek, which caused a momentary distraction at her part, before she pulled herself together and sighed.

“I don’t know. I just wrote ‘best chocolate chip cookie recipes’ and clicked on the first page.” Mon-El’s gaze turned to her, and she could almost feel the exasperation and judging in it without even looking at him. “What? It didn’t look that bad.” The Daxamite sighed at that and shook his head.

“We have a _lot_ to work on,” he said pitifully, almost with the voice of a teacher that realized his student did the opposite of what he said. He even dared to reach forward and tuck a rebel strand of Kara’s hair, which had not surprisingly escaped from her messy bun. She quickly swatted his hand away and scowled at him.

“Well then, Mr. I-know-best, show us how it’s done.” Shutting the screen of her phone, she crossed her arms again. Mon-El’s hand fell to his side as he scowled back, stubbornly not saying anything. The silence stretched between them for a couple of more seconds, both of them waiting for the other to give up, before Mon-El rolled his eyes.

“I’m gonna need the directions, Kara,” he huffed. Kara didn’t even try to hide the smug smile spreading on her face.

“So I’m right?” she asked, lifting her chin. Mon-El sighed.

“Yeah, yeah,” he tried to dismiss it, an annoyed look crossing his eyes. Kara couldn’t help chuckling at that.

“I’m glad we agreed,” she whispered as she reached up, pecking a kiss on his lips, before she turned to her phone. Still, she didn’t miss the small smile that now adorned Mon-El’s lips too. “Okay, so, this thing says we need to preheat oven to 350 degrees.” She watched her boyfriend adjust the heat of the oven as she continued. “And then we need to cream together butter, white sugar, and brown sugar until smooth.” Putting the phone aside, she grabbed the ingredients.

“Let me check the butter,” Mon-El piped in just before she attempted to put it in the bowl. She lifted her brows, but still handed the cup to him.

“What are you doing?” she asked as she watched him lightly press on the ingredient. The Daxamite’s focus was on the butter as he answered.

“Making sure it isn’t too soft and it isn’t too hard,” he mumbled under his breath before he looked up and smiled. “It’s perfect.” He dumped the whole cup inside the bowl. All Kara could do was stare at her, trying to decide what counted as “perfect.”

“How did you understand that?” she asked, stepping close to look inside the bowl. The butter looked just the same to her eyes, and, well… She _did_ have X-ray vision.

Mon-El put his hands on his hips, his arm lightly brushing Kara’s shoulder. “If it’s plai— _plia_ ble, then it means it softened enough. But if it’s too soft then the cookies will be too oily.” Kara lifted her brows in surprise at his words.

“Wow. When did you learn all those stuff?” Mon-El shrugged nonchalantly as he took the bowl.

“A couple of days ago I looked online for cookie baking tips,” he admitted, starting to whisk the butter with his super speed. “I was already planning on it.” Kara frowned, trying to think of why Mon-El would suddenly be interested in cookies, when her mind went back to that day in CatCo. Eve had brought cookies for everyone at work, but because Kara was out chasing a story she couldn’t get one. All of that sugary goodness was eaten by the time she got back. She vaguely remembered complaining about people being too greedy and eating too many cookies as she and Mon-El were cuddling on the couch and watching that new Harry Potter movie that came out a couple of months ago. Weirdly, it didn’t have any Harry Potter in it at all.

Mon-El had asked her what was her favorite cookie flavor, and Kara had mentioned she was going back and forth between caramel and chocolate chip. She hadn’t even _thought_ about his question afterwards, but… But apparently Mon-El did, and he wanted to make her cookies. So much so that he even _looked up online_.

“You’re staring,” Mon-El said without lifting his head from the butter, and glanced at Kara. “There isn’t any butter on my face, right?” Chuckling, Kara shook her head and put her hand on his shoulder.

“No, don’t worry. You’re perfect.” She hoped he got the double meaning. From the way his lips tipped up slightly, it seemed like he did.

“Okay, so,” he changed the subject then, turning to the bowl. “I know it says on your phone to whisk all of that together, but whisking the butter and then adding the sugar is easier.” He flashed her a smile. “And it also probably says you should use an electric mixer, but who needs that when you have superspeed, am I right?” Kara laughed as Mon-El winked at her. “Now, let’s put the sugar in _slowly_.” He emphasized the last word.

Quickly grabbing the sugar, Kara started adding it into the bowl as Mon-El continued whisking, making sure no dough splattered around. She was watching Mon-El’s eyes as she poured to get it right. He looked so concentrated on his job, with his brows knitted and a crinkle on his forehead, that she couldn’t help thinking how cute he looked. She noted down in her head to watch Mon-El more as he was cooking.

“The dough is done when it has a light color and it’s fluffy, and it doesn’t look so crunchy.” He stopped whisking and lifted the whisker to look at the dough, a proud smile widening on his lips. “Just like this.”

Standing on her tiptoes, Kara rested her chin on Mon-El’s shoulder to look at the dough. And she had to admit, it looked better than _anything_ she’d ever tried to bake in her life.

“Okay, that looks good,” she said, her stomach already churning with the expectations of chocolate and sugar melting in her mouth.

“I know,” Mon-El agreed, turning his head to put a small kiss on her cheek. “Now, what’s the next step?”

There was no hiding Kara’s grin as she grabbed her phone. “Um, okay. It says we need to beat in the eggs one by one, and then add in the vanilla.” She carefully grabbed the eggs from the ingredient pile. “May I?”

“Of course.” Mon-El slightly turned the bowl towards her so that she could add in one of the eggs. And then he continued whisking. If she wasn’t an alien herself, Kara knew it would be impossible to see his hand.

She found himself sighing as she rested her hip on the counter. “If you’d told me that one day I’d be getting cooking classes from a Daxamite, I would’ve laughed my ass off at that.” Her eyes met with Mon-El’s when she lifted her head from the bowl. “And yet we’re here, and that’s exactly what we’re doing. Never mind the fact that I can’t cook to save my life even after living on Earth for more than ten years, but you’re almost an expert at it before a year passed.” Mon-El chuckled silently as he gestured Kara to add in the next egg.

“I never got to do anything for myself on Daxam,” he confessed almost matter-of-factly. Kara’s ears perked up at her words. Mon-El… Well, he didn’t really like talking about his childhood, and after having met his parents she couldn’t blame him. So she never pushed him to tell her anything, but she was curious, and… She wanted Mon-El to know he could tell her anything. She might’ve been judgmental before, but now that she knew how prejudiced she’d been about Daxam she was working on changing that. And it started with learning more about her boyfriend’s past.

Mon-El’s eyes briefly flickered to Kara, as if to see if it was okay to talk about Daxam. Kara encouraged him to continue with a slight nod.

“You know, one perk of being a prince is that everything you ask for is made and brought in front of you. And you think it’s pretty cool, until you actually think about what it means, and you realize you _literally_ don’t have anything for yourself. I mean, you haven’t worked for and earned anything you own. And I… I like having things for myself. I like earning things. As little as cooking may be, I get to call whatever I prepared ‘mine,’ and it’s a good feeing.” He flashed a smile at Kara. “I don’t know if that makes sense.”

“It does,” Kara said immediately without an ounce of hesitation. Reaching forward, she lightly squeezed his arm. Mon-El glanced at her gratefully before changing the topic, yet the Kryptonian could still feel the relief in his shoulders.

It took them about ten minutes more to prepare the dough. Mon-El gave little tips for her along the way, and handed her the whisk when they were adding the flour. At the end, they had perfect looking scoops of cookie dough lining a pan. She put it in the oven, set the timer to 15 minutes, and straightened up. She couldn’t help feeling proud even though Mon-El had done more than half of it.

“I think it’s done,” she announced and looked up at the Daxamite. The moment their eyes met, Mon-El choked out a laugh that he tried to suppress. “What?”

“You have flour on your nose,” he tried to explain, pressing his lips together to keep himself from laughing. Kara narrowed his eyes.

“Oh, really?” she asked as her brows arched. She secretly reached for the flour bowl behind her, grabbed a handful, and before Mon-El could realize what she was doing threw it on him. He was caught so off guard that all he could do was step back as the flour cloud hit him on the face and created a layer of white dust on his face, hair, and shoulders. This time, it was Kara’s turn to giggle as he blinked.

“Seriously?” Mon-El asked as he spread his arms. It only made Kara laugh harder. Shaking her head, she covered her mouth with her hand to smother her laugh.

“You look like a snowman,” she commented, pointing at him with her hand. “Your hair looks—“ Before she could continue, she heard something squirt and felt a wetness on her cheek. Screaming she jumped back, and looked at the bottle in Mon-El’s hand. “Is that chocolate sauce?” Mon-El nodded, a mischievous smile on his lips.

“Yes.”

“Did you just squirt chocolate sauce on me?”

“I might’ve.” Kara glared at him as she stepped back, her hand traveling on the counter to find something to throw on Mon-El, when he reached forward quickly. Grabbing her wrists he moved in front of her and trapped her between him and the counter. Their chests flushed as he looked down at her, and suddenly all mischief disappeared from his eyes. Kara wasn’t in a much different situation. Her heart started to stutter in her chest as she looked up at him. Passion and hunger had etched in her eyes. He leaned forward, checking her eyes briefly to see whether she wanted it too, before pressing his lips to the corner of Kara’s. It took every ounce of Kara’s will power not to moan as she leaned into Mon-El, putting her hands on his shoulders to pull him close.

“You taste like chocolate,” Mon-El whispered as his lips hovered over hers. Kara couldn’t help laughing at that as she moved her hands to the nape of his neck.

“And whose fault is that?” she asked, opening her eyes to look at his stormy gray ones. Chuckling Mon-El cupped her cheek, smudging flour all over her face.

“Who said I cared?” With that he leaned forward and caged her lips with his. Kara giggled as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him close. She knew there was probably flour and chocolate all over them, and their fingers were greasy from preparing the dough, but she couldn’t even think that. All she could think about was Mon-El, the way he bit her bottom lip, how his hands went under her apron and sweater to touch her bare chest, how he clawed at her back to close the distance between them as much as possible—as if there was any distance between them. She already felt like she was getting lost in the sensations as his hands dug into her hair, pulling her tie off and letting the curls tangle between his fingers.

Kara held onto her arms as Mon-El pushed away the bowls on the counter and lifted her up, letting her sit there. Kara heard something clatter to the ground, probably the whisk, yet she didn’t bother to pull back. She could take care of all of that later. Instead she wrapped her legs around Mon-El’s hips, dropped her hands on his waist and pulled his shirt up, letting her nails brush his bare skin. Mon-El shuddered under his touch. She would be lying if she didn’t feel proud. She even smiled into the kiss.

“Kara,” Mon-El whispered huskily, pulling only one or two inches away to rest his forehead on hers.

“Hm?” Kara asked as she chased his lips, linking her fingers on the nape of his neck. Mon-El sucked her bottom lip, earning a moan from her, before he continued.

“If we continue, the cookies will burn—“ Kara cut his sentence with a kiss.

“We won’t,” she reassured him. Mon-El opened his mouth to object, but Kara was faster. “I’ll hear the timer, don’t worry.”

Kara could see in Mon-El’s eyes that he doubted her, yet he still sighed exasperatedly, scooped her up in his arms, and led her to the bedroom.

And that night, as they feasted on caramel popcorn and store-bought cookies, Kara had only herself to blame for the overcooked cookies that were now resting in her trashcan.


End file.
